Gwayne Blackwood
A former knight of Raventree Hall and second son of Allister Blackwood. He was the uncle of Lord Garrett Blackwood, and served as his second-in-command during the Third Targaryen Rebellion. History Born the second son of Allister Blackwood, Gwayne was well educated and instructed in lordly demeanor and pursuits, but he never took his studies as seriously as his elder brother, Aedan. Content that he would likely never have to rule Raventree Hall, Gwayne pursued his martial studies far more aggressively than anything else. Along with Aedan, he became a squire, and eventually, at age 19, was knighted. While Aedan may have been a more skilled administrator and leader than him, Gwayne proved to be the superior warrior and trainer. He frequently competed in tournaments throughout the Seven Kingdoms, and made something of a name for himself. Because of his propensity to wander and take part in the festivities of the tourneys, Gwayne never sought to settle down and start a family, instead reveling with women he would meet in his travels. He took many lovers in his life; and eventually, some of them bore him children. Gwayne did not consider himself very paternal, but as he gained more bastard children, he took great pains to care for them from afar. He would send tournament winnings to their mothers, and visited them whenever he could manage. Gwayne also became the primary instructor of Garrett Rivers (later Blackwood), Aedan's own bastard son. Though the lad was late to start instruction, and did not have the same natural talent as Aedan's heir, Edmund, Gwayne worked him hard, insisting that the bastard son had potential to be a very skilled swordsman. Gwayne was, however, pleased to see that the lad became a very skilled combatant on horseback. When the Third Targaryen Rebellion began in 390 AC, Aedan dispatched Garrett with two thousand levies to fight with the Riverlands Liberation Front, and sent Gwayne to serve as Garrett's second-in-command. Gwayne became a valued leader, trainer, and adviser to Garrett. When Aelyx Targaryen sought to invade the Westerlands, and was halted at the Golden Tooth by Lord Lefford and Robyn Royce, Lord Vance of Wayfarer's Rest sent out the Blackwood forces to divert some of the Dragon's attention from the Golden Tooth. Gwayne once again proved his mettle as a warrior during this time, advising Garrett in their guerrilla tactics, and frequently slaying many enemies whenever they engaged. During a heated skirmish near Harrenhall, Gwayne was stabbed in the stomach while protecting Garrett. The wound festered, and three days later, Gwayne succumbed to his injury and died. Before he passed, he begged Garrett to watch over and care for his bastard children. Garrett took this charge seriously, and brought Coren and Lara Rivers to live at Raventree hall. Coren was squired to Ser Drostan Miller (the master-at-arms of Raventree Hall), and Garrett raised 8 year old Lara with as much care as if she were his own daughter. Tournament Honors * Tourney at Riverrun, 366 AC ** Winner of the Joust ** This was Gwayne's first tournament, and his first and greatest victory * Tournament in honor of Loras Tyrell's Tenth Nameday (Highgarden), 372 AC ** Third Place in the Joust * Joust at Rollingford, 388 AC ** Third Place in the Joust * Tournament in celebration of Lord Jasper Arryn's 50th Nameday (Gates of the Moon), 389 AC ** Second Place in the Melee ** This was Gwayne's last tournament appearance before his death Category:Character Category:House Blackwood Category:Riverlander